


A Pain Called Love

by Hyperspace



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperspace/pseuds/Hyperspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur在卧室里行使自己与Merlin的主仆关系。</p>
<p>Arthur is exercise his power upon Merlin in chamber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pain Called Love

All I want, I want to be your God   
All I want from you, pathetic soul   
Oh the only thing I want is your passion   
Scream my name in pain tonight   
Scream for more, in a pain called love tonight   
Scream for more, in a pain called love tonight

                         ——VLG

 

 

Merlin走进Arthur的卧房。

 

Camelot的国王正光裸着上半身，跨坐在他饰有华盖的丝绒床单上。胸口和手臂结实的块状肌肉随着他手中玩弄皮带的动作不断变化形状，紧身皮裤勾勒出他雄狮一般充满力量腿部，和胯下的粗大器官。

 

Merlin恐惧的打量了自己的主人一眼，害怕的吞咽一口唾液。

 

“Merlin，过来，”Arthur指了指自己的皮靴，“脱掉你的衣服，然后双腿分开，单膝跪在我的皮靴前。”

 

“可是……”Merlin有些被吓到了，但他是Arthur的仆人，他没有选择。

 

他俯身脱下长裤，跪倒在Arthur触手可及的位置，两腿之间垂下的器官在冰冷的空气中逐渐抬头。Arthur拿皮带的铜扣沿着他的下腹摩擦，然后向上游移到距离他的唇角两个指节的距离。

 

“来，亲吻它一下。”Arthur的另一只手抚上Merlin起伏着的胸口，拇指在乳头处揉动，脚尖轻轻按着Merlin越来越胀大的下体，“我等下会用它毫不留情的鞭打你的臀部，直到你吞着我的阴茎，求着我把它塞进你的屁股里。”

 

“我……我做不到。”皮带在唇边摩擦，Merlin侧过头去，Arthur收回了玩弄自己乳头的手，足尖在Merlin大腿内侧的肌肤上刺激着，Merlin忍得难受，向前送上自己灼热的胯部，希望Arthur能够施舍自己，抚摸它一下。

 

“你得先亲吻它，我亲爱的小男仆。”Arthur坚持着送上手中的皮带，“不要只碰一下了事，让我看到你伸出的舌头。”

 

Merlin怯怯的伸出舌头，含住了Arthur的皮带扣，他想象着每天都会为Arthur系上这一条皮带，羞耻感让他的身体变得更加燥热了。

 

“你真乖，Merlin。”Arthur用抓着皮带的手狠狠扣住了Merlin的下颌，迅速的亲吻了他，Merlin张开的双唇还未来得及合上，Arthur便站起身来，将自己的胯部送到了Merlin面前。

 

“把我的裤子解开，不要用手，用你的嘴。”Arthur拿皮带钩住Merlin的脖子，通过拉拽来强迫他凑近自己的裆部，“在我们在真正开始之前，我们需要一些娱乐活动。”

 

Merlin的手被引导着垂在地上，而后是他的一条腿，他变成四肢着地的模样，艰难的仰着脖子吞咽Arthur的阴茎前端。Arthur是那样的高高再上，他的阴茎在勃起的时候昂扬在半空中，Merlin的嘴唇在每一次吞咽中都不得不竭尽全力，才能将它完全包裹在口腔里。Arthur踩着他放在地上的手，他不得不将臀部用力的向后扬起又向前送去，他好像蜥蜴一样伸长舌头向半空中够去，每一次收回时舌尖都淋满了Arthur的体液。

 

体液顺着舌头流进喉咙，味道充斥着他的口腔，刺激着他的渴求，他想象着结束这一场折磨，自己嘴里被Arthur的阴茎痛痛快快的塞满时，他自己的液体顺着前端低落在大腿上。

 

Arthur如愿以偿的放开了Merlin的手，Merlin不受控制的扑了上去，抱住Arthur肌肉分明的腰侧，将他粗大的阴茎狠狠的插自己的喉咙里。Arthur满足的低吼一声，猛力向最深处抽插几下，他被Arthur顶得说不出话来，但他发出了一声满意的嘟哝，口腔中弥散多时的空虚感终于消失了。

 

“Merlin，你看看你现在的样子，”Arthur最大限度的收紧了皮带，几乎将Merlin的头捆在了自己的胯下，Merlin透不过气的挣扎着，Arthur腾出一只手抚摸他棱角分明的侧脸，涎水顺着口角淌到Arthur手上，他又把玩Merlin的阴茎，那里一片濡湿，“你能想象吗？你的上面和下面，已经全部都湿透了。”

 

Arthur终于放开Merlin的脑袋，Merlin虚弱的跪倒在地，急促的喘息着。

 

“你的这里，湿得就好像森林里浆果的汁液，有一些淡淡的味道，但并不让人讨厌。Merlin，你想尝尝你自己的味道吗？你一定想要尝一尝吧，低下头来，就好像你刚才品尝我的一样。”

 

“不要……不要这样。”Merlin抱住Arthur的双腿，恳求着，“主人，请对我手下留情吧……我错了，是我不好，我做了错事……但不要像这样惩罚我。”

 

“什么叫做惩罚？”Arthur讥笑着问，“让你想要却怎么都得不到，只能像狗一样趴在地上耸着腰？还是……狠狠的将我的东西全都塞进你的喉咙里？告诉我！”

 

“主人……”Merlin抬头望着Arthur，他因为忍耐而皱着眉，简直快要哭出来了，“主人，这两者都是……”

 

Arthur打量着Merlin那一副脆弱的样子，抚摸他的嘴唇，那里粗暴对待之后鲜艳的绽放着：“我答应你，给你想要的。不过在此之前，我必须惩罚你。”

 

他命令Merlin站直起身伸出手来，好让自己把他的双手捆在床边的柱子上。他捆得很低，Merlin不得不微微弯腰才能让自己舒适一些，但是Arthur不允许这样的行为。

 

“Merlin，把你的腰挺直，屁股抬起来，我要用皮带抽打你的屁股。”Arthur说着，拿皮带轻轻沿着Merlin的两股之间滑动，他顺势划到前面去逗弄Merlin高涨的分身，等到再次滑到后面的时候，前段渗出的稠密液体已经将后面也沾湿了。

 

“这会很疼，我不会手下留情。所以在我动手之前，我允许你做一件事情好让途中你自己觉得好受一些，”Arthur说着，拿手指戳进Merlin微微张开的后穴，旋转着，“给你的这里施一个催情咒，我的小魔法师。当我的皮带鞭打到这里的时候，你就回想一下我手指现在给你的感觉。”

 

“不行，Arthur！”Merlin激烈的摇头，“我做不到！我不可以——”

 

话还没说完，Arthur的皮带就毫不留情的落在了Merlin光裸的臀部，皮革和皮肤接触，发出清脆的响声。被鞭打着屁股和听到屁股发出这样的声音，Merlin根本不知道哪一样更让他羞愧。

 

“不要说你不享受它，Merlin。”Arthur举起皮带，又是重重一下，Merlin闷哼一声，“我知道你想要，你非常想要我这样。但是我不做，你就不会要求，不是吗？我知道你是一个受虐狂，Merlin……你喜欢被我虐待，享受这样的过程，不是吗？”皮鞭的速度变得更快了，Merlin终于忍不住放声大叫、讨饶，“你无法否认……一个反掌之间就能把我的国家倾覆的魔法师，为什么会心甘情愿当我的仆人？为了救我，你宁愿自己忍受折磨；我垂死的时候，你愿意用你自己的性命来换；甚至，你有时故意顶撞我，只是为了招惹我来教训你……所以我来了！我要让你如愿以偿！我要抽打烂你的身体！”

 

皮带如同雨点一般落下，Merlin终于再也忍不住了，呻吟着给自己施了一个催情咒。

 

咒语的效果很好，下一道皮带落在自己臀部的时候，就仿佛变成了轻轻的拍打，Merlin舒缓的叹了一口气，却忽然感觉到后穴里仿佛有一个活物在耸动。

 

那不是什么活物，那是自己身体深处渗出的液体，逐渐汇聚着沿着肠壁滑落，这是催情咒的作用。他开始渴望Arthur的阴茎塞进自己湿润的身体里，这样的渴望随着每一次抽打的节奏逐渐加强。

 

Arthur察觉到了Merlin脸上的红晕，他开始把玩着Merlin的胸部和下腹，在Merlin的下体打转，却坚决不给他致命的刺激。

 

“Arthur，求求你……”Merlin的额角留下汗水，他蓝色的眼睛迷离的望着Arthur的身体，他渴望这具身体将他压在下面，用力的抽插自己的穴口，撞着他前后晃动，发出意乱情迷的声音，“求求你，给我，我忍不住了。”

 

“给你什么，Merlin？”Arthur用力捏着他的前端问，“我该怎么给你？”

 

“插……我……”欲望的胁迫下，Merlin艰难的吐出每一个字，“我想要你……插进来，呜……”

 

“很好，我可以满足你。你想要我插进哪里？”Arthur摇晃着自己的下体，比了比Merlin的嘴唇，“是你的上面，还是你的下面？它们都很渴望，不是吗？”

 

“哦！Arthur我求求你！插到我的下面来！”Merlin哭泣着尖叫着，“因为这个催情咒，那里的液体就快要流出来了！狠狠的插进来！Arthur，我求求你！”

 

“还记得我们一开始说过什么吗？”Arthur从斜方向搂过Merlin的上半身，让他凑近自己的阴茎，“吞着我的阴茎，然后求我。”

 

Merlin只是犹豫的注视了Arthur的阴茎一下，便一下子将它吞进了嘴里。他奋力的舔弄着Arthur的那里，直到它的硬度又恢复到了原来。

 

他是多么想要现在转过身来，将自己的后穴送到Arthur突起的前端啊！

 

可是他做不到，他被绑着不能转身，而且他甚至不能说话——Arthur要求他必须吞着Arthur阴茎求他，可是当他的口腔被Arthur的阴茎塞满的时候，他根本没有丝毫的空间移动舌头。

 

于是他只剩下了最后一种方法。

 

他本不想这样做，早知如此他宁愿忍受皮带的抽打，可是催情咒快要把他逼疯了。

 

他沉闷的呻吟着，随即将Arthur的器官狠狠的塞进了自己的喉咙里，他用下唇包裹着Arthur的囊袋，前端冲进喉咙里。他一次又一次的这样做着，一次又一次的用深喉展现自己的卑微，用呻吟表明自己的渴求，又一次一次的摇摆着被抽打得殷红的臀部告诉Arthur自己的迫不及待。

 

他甚至还用胸口摩擦着Arthur的大腿，把乳头抵在Arthur的膝盖上。

 

他想要每一种获得快感的方式。

 

“好的，好的……我知道了，Merlin。”Arthur轻轻抚摸了Merlin的头发，一把甩下皮带，箍住Merlin的腰便将自己的阴茎深入进去，随即满足的抽动着。

 

“如果一开始你就对我如此坦诚的话，我们也就不会这样麻烦了。”Arthur感叹，Merlin的内壁柔软而潮湿的绞着自己，“你是我的仆人，我知道你对我足够忠实，却似乎不够诚实……有时候，我觉得我自己也快要疯掉了，因为我不知道你究竟有多少秘密！不过现在，你至少是诚实的，是么？”

 

他随即节奏性的拍打着Merlin的臀部，命令他放松、抬高，好让自己进入到这个小男仆的最深处去。他们连接成一体，放肆的前后律动，直到最后汹涌而来的快感淹没了他们。

 

——FIN——


End file.
